custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
The Precursors Strike Back (Fan Universe)
not confirm with the wiki The Precursors Strike Back is a Fanon Universe based on Pacific Rim created by CutlassAsylumCEO. The Second Kaiju War (TPSB version) K-War 1 Aftermath After the end of the first Kaiju War, the world began to rebuild itself. Despite heavy political, social and economical issues caused by the now-defunct Jaeger and Wall programs, the world managed to recuperate. However, there were some who feared the return of the Kaiju and their vengeful masters. Because of the enormous differences in the belief of the enemy's defeat, the PPDC refashioned itself into the Oceanic Surveillance and Defense Corps, an organization that would monitor the planet in secret for any new Breach incursions. Due to limited funding from supporters, only one new Jaeger was constructed: Vigilant Dark. Vigilant Dark was constructed in the old Anchorage Shatterdome which the new owner had lent to them. The Revenge Fifteen years after the end of the war, they finally returned. A second Breach had opened, not in the Pacific, but in the Atlantic. While the OSDC was alerted to this development, it was too late. A Kaiju (codenamed Nemesis) had emerged and headed straight for the Eastern Seaboard of the United States. It made landfall at Chesapeake Bay, and made a beeline straight for Washington D.C. Without the Jaegers, conventional military was mobilized. The OSDC quickly launched Vigilant Dark, but it would take time to reach D.C. from Russia. The US military could not distract Nemesis from its intention of razing D.C., and failed to stop it from entering the city. Nuclear weapons were not an option, leaving the military next to hopeless against the massive beast. In the middle of its rampage, Vigilant Dark was dropped in and a duel ensued. Nemesis was not an easy opponent, apparently the Precursors had factored in the possibilty of existing Jaegers in their counterattack. But through incredible strife, Vigilant Dark slayed the beast, right in front of the White House. With a new war brewing on the horizon, the OSDC was reformed (again) into the Global Anti-Kaiju Defense Force, a planetwide alliance of nations determined to crush the new Kaiju threat from ravaging the world again. Thanks to widespread support, the second Jaeger program began in full swing, with ten Jaegers produced in the first year. Three years after the D.C. incident, new breaches would open up, one after another, in oceans across the Earth. A monstrous war is coming.... The Global Anti-Kaiju Defense Force Formerly the Oceanic Surveillance and Defense Corps (which was formed from the Pan Pacific Defense Corps), the GAKDF is an organization formed by the collective alliance of the human race dedicated to defeating the new Kaiju threat. They operated much like the PPDC, but on a much larger scale. Current State of War There are multiple Breach points across the globe, all in the world's oceans. These portals are now under constant protection by specific Praetorian Kaiju, who remain around its perimeter. Double Events are now a common occurence, and the Kaiju are fiercer than ever. The GAKDF has established a line of defense along the world's coastlines, outlined by the twenty or so Shatterdomes that watch over their designated areas. Unlike the First Kaiju War, the human race has taken on the offensive, engaging in operations to seal Breaches. They have yet to succeed. Jaegers The Second Jaeger Program has produced more advanced Jaegers, with a production schedule designed to match the ever-evolving Kaiju. Prime examples of successful Jaegers include the superior Delta Samurai and the long-running Bengal Fist. Kaiju The Refined Serizawa Scale is utilized in classifying Kaiju in a Category System. Some of the deadliest Kaiju encountered include Mirikui and Gigalus. Category:Precursors Strike Back